Two words
by Broody Sunshine
Summary: Sam get's jealous when he finds out Blaine has a date with Tina.


AN~ This is a very shmoopy and sugary fic I wrote for a rainy Saturday afternoon. I needed a romantic Blam fix and this came to me. In my world, it's senior year, there was no Klaine proposal and Brittany is already out of the picture. Tina fans hoping for her to have a happy ending will be disappointed. BLAM!

**Two words**

It was Saturday morning and Sam had just about gathered all the necessary supplies from the mall for a weekend of comics, movies and junk food with Blaine. The curly haired boy didn't exactly know about the weekend plans yet, but Sam wanted to surprise his best friend who seemed a bit quieter and more "off" than usual lately. Blaine said he was _just thinking_ whenever he asked what was wrong. This weekend Sam was going to get to the bottom of the troubles and see what he could do to make the brunette feel better again. He would do just about anything to make that wonderful boy smile.

He saw Tina coming out of a dress shop smiling like she had just won the lottery.

"Hey, Tina!" Sam greeted his friend. "What's got you looking so happy?"

"Two words" Tina gushed with a goofy grin "Blaine … Anderson"

Sam couldn't help but smile at the mention of his best friend. He was kind of hoping Tina was getting over her crush on Blaine, but the dreamy look on her face led him to believe otherwise.

"What, was he in the dress shop, or something? Sam joked, peering around Tina to pretend to look for their friend.

"No, silly" Tina giggled. "I'm buying a new dress for my date with Blaine at Breadsticks tonight."

With that Tina floated away as the smile and colour drained from Sam's face.

Wait, what?

"Tina, wait, what are you talking about?" Sam's feet finally moved as he took off after his friend.

"Oh, I shouldn't be giving away the juicy details, but I am just so happy - ok I will tell you." Tina stopped and sighed thinking of her crush. "Blaine called last night, which is nothing unusual, but then he … he asked me out on a date! A real date! Finally! Can you believe it?"

"Not really" Sam mumbled.

"Oh, he said we need to take things slow, obviously" Tina chuckled "But that he wanted to take me out because he said he really cared about me and that as we were so close already …. Oh Sam, I would love to keep talking but I seriously need to start getting ready. Blaine is going to pick me up in 8 hours, and I have to set my hair and I need to do my nails and…."

Sam didn't hear any more as she had taken off running to the exit to start pampering for her big _date._ Sam also took off for the exit, but he was heading straight to his best friend's house to find out what was really going on.

Ok, so he may have only paused at a few stop signs and probably drove his old utility truck a bit faster than he was supposed to, but he had a good reason. He had to find out what was really going on and hope to all that was holy that Tina was mistaken about what was really going to happen tonight.

Sam pulled into the Anderson driveway, killed the motor and ran for the door. Instead of doing his usual Sheldon impression (_knock knock knock, Blainey, knock knock knock, Blainey, knock knock knock, Blainey)_, Sam just continuously bashed the door until his worried and confused friend opened it.

"Sam, what happened, what's wrong?" Blaine quickly grabbed his friend's hand and bringing him inside, to calm his own heart down as well as to try and settle his frantic friend.

"Blaine, you have … What are you…? …. Why would you do that to me …. her? …." Sam fired off half questions while pacing up and down the hallway.

Blaine gently guided his friend around to the living room and tried to get him to sit on the lounge. Sam wasn't interested in sitting, so Blaine remained standing with his arms crossed and watched his friend.

"Sam, please calm down and use full sentences" Blaine said, patiently. "What happened? What did I do?"

Sam stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at Blaine and saw the worry that Sam put there.

"I just saw Tina at the mall" Sam stated as if that explained everything.

Blaine shifted almost wincing and asked "Oh, what were you both doing at the mall?"

"I was buying a new dress for my date tonight, oh wait, no, that was Tina!" Sam said incredulously.

Blaine just scratched the back of his head and crossed his arms again, almost hugging himself.

"Right," he started, looking at the floor "I was going to talk to you about that, but I wanted to see how our first date went first."

"First, as in there would be more?" Sam thought he must be in the twilight zone.

"Sam, look, you don't know what it's like." Blaine started explaining as he sat down defeatedly on the edge of the sofa. "Tina is amazing and we get along really well. She makes me laugh and she loves the same music I do."

"And? There are like 100 kids at school that fit that criteria" Sam said, his arms now crossed, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"Uh, not really, Sam. You know, you aren't the only one who can be bisexual. I may be having feelings for girls" Blaine looked at Sam, hoping he sounded convincing. When Sam just raised an eyebrow at him, Blaine looked to the floor. "Plus she really likes me and … I know what it's like to have a crush and have them not return your feelings. I just want to make her feel good ..."

"And how is she going to _feel_ when things don't go her way" Sam said a bit quieter, sitting himself next to Blaine on the sofa, looking into his face, trying to catch his eye. "How will _you_ feel when you know you can't give her what she wants".

"It's …. But"

"And do you really want to see her face if, by miracle, the two of you are still dating at the end of the school year and you tell her you are leaving Lima to go to New York and marry Kurt. That she was just a phase while you waited to get back with your _soul mate" _Sam couldn't help the bitter tone his voice took when he said the last part.

"Why do you always put those two together? New York and Kurt?" Blaine asked, bewildered at the conversation he was having with his best friend at this very moment.

"Because, that's how it's going to be, right?" Sam rolled his eyes and stood up again waving his arms around. "There is going to be a Klaine endgame, you know that, I know that… Why can't we just have fun, Blaine? Just be us and soon enough … you and Kurt can ride off into the sunset and hopefully … your friends will get a look in … every so often."

Sam felt drained. He flopped into an armchair and stared at the black screen of the off-television. Blaine felt more confused as the conversation went on. His friend looked miserable. He thought he would be honest with his friend and see where Sam's thinking was heading.

"Sam … Kurt and I are just friends now. We have talked and talked until we were blue in the face. We have both changed. Yes, we were each other's first love and there will always be a special place in my heart for him, but I don't love him that way anymore. I have talked to you about this" Blaine explained, looking carefully at his friend for any reaction. Sam was quiet for a few counts before turning to Blaine and speaking softly.

"That is what you say now. But that is just to get through this year, isn't it?" Sam looked into Blaine's eyes, trying to find … something.

"Look, I don't know what is going to happen when I go to New York. But I know that I will not be going back to Kurt. Yes, I cheated, but the end was coming and the way he made me feel even before I … I know that I don't want to be treated that way. In New York, I will be open to dating and making new friends. But Sam I will never, ever forget about you or Tina. Especially, you" Tears started to form in Blaine's eyes as he tried to make his friend understand.

"About Tina," Blaine continued, clearing his throat "I don't know if I am doing the right thing. But I told her things would go extremely slow and that we would be completely honest with each other about our feelings and what we were comfortable with. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it earlier. But now you are on board, maybe you could keep an eye on her. You are really good at noticing when people have crushes on people". Blaine blushed at this last part, as Sam had certainly discovered his crush.

"I'm better at it than you are" Sam said almost too quietly, that Blaine barely made out the words.

"You said before," Sam continued a bit louder this time. "That you wanted to make Tina feel good. What about you?"

Blaine's brow creased in confusion, not needing to speak as Sam continued.

"Dating is meant to make you both feel good. You are meant to be with the one that _you_ think about first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. The one _you_ go to when something happens both good and bad. You deserve someone who'll _kiss_ you and _hold you tight_ and tell you that you are the most _beautiful_, amazing person and they want _nothing_ more in this world than to see you smile. That they would do anything…" Sam's voice broke as a tear rolled down his cheek. His eyes bore into his friend's face, finding the courage to continue.

"Sam," Blaine's uneven voice gave him the strength he needed to spring from the chair and kneel in front of Blaine. He framed Blaine's face with his hands and paused just inches from his lips, giving the brunette time to decline his advances. When all Sam saw was longing in the honey-coloured eyes he loved to gaze into, he closed the gap and brushed his lips gently against Blaine's. Both boys gasped at the electricity the kiss sparked. They both deepened the kiss, Blaine's hands running up Sam's arms to his shoulders to hold him closer.

When air became a necessity, the pair parted their lips and leaned their foreheads together while breathing deeply.

"That was even better than I imagined," Sam whispered, grinning.

"Yeah" Blaine returned the grin.

The grin slowly dropped from Sam's face as he pulled back. Blaine's hands regrettably dropped from the shoulders they were gripping, but Sam soon gripped them in his own slightly larger, calloused hands.

"Blaine," Sam shyly started. "Would you … I mean ... I know you have made a date for tonight … but I was hoping that maybe …"

"Sam, would you like to come with us tonight?" Blaine asked, grinning. "We can take Tina out and let her know that we are her friends and that we will always be there for her and then when she goes to Brown in September, the guys will be falling over themselves to date her"

Sam let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and answered "I would love to"

"Then, maybe you could come back over here and we could have a marvel superhero movie marathon and maybe talk a bit more about … what happened … today?" Blaine became very shy, wondering if Sam would regret kissing him. What if maybe this was just because Blaine was thinking of dating Tina?

"And, maybe about getting our own place when we go to New York?" Sam asked, gaining in confidence. "Moving into the loft with Kur-san-chel is out of the question as it might be a bit awkward living with your ex when I am going to be kissing you all the time. And with no walls, everyone is going to hear us doing all the things I have been thinking about doing to you for quite some time."

Blaine blushed, happily and smiled his _Sam-smile_ as Kitty called it. Sam was the only one who brought it out of him. He made Blaine feel so safe and comfortable to just be himself.

"Well, then there would be all the things that I want to do to you, so yeah, I think it would be a good idea to get a bit of privacy. I mean, really we would be doing them a favour." Blaine suggested, cheekily.

"Fact!" Sam exclaimed as he leaned forward and started to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine gasped as Sam started to kiss along Blaine's cheek and down his neck. "Oh, wait!" Blaine exclaimed suddenly.

Sam pulled back quickly with a worried look on his face.

"Will you go on a proper date with me, Sam?" Blaine asked framing Sam's face this time and gently rubbing his cheek. "Just the two of us? You deserve someone to treat you like the prince charming that you are. I know we have kind of been quasi-dating for months and going on heaps of bro-dates which were fantastic. But I want to take you on some non-platonic dates."

"Yes … This is really happening, isn't it?" Sam smiled, looking into Blaine's eyes. "I've had to keep telling myself that I need to keep my feelings buried deep. I'm not usually the one that gets an endgame. I'm the in-between guy, or the beard, or to make someone else jealous. I don't think I could handle being that with you. I don't think I would recover from that." Tears started gathering in Sam's eyes as he thought about it.

"I would never use you like that Sam" Blaine gently kissed Sam's cheeks just under his eyes to try to keep the tears from falling. "You are too important and too special to me. And I want us to be completely honest with each other at all times. Our friendship means way too much to me, I couldn't bear it if you weren't in my life. If things are moving too fast for you, or you aren't comfortable doing anything - I would rather have you as my friend than nothing."

"Hey," Sam shushed him, gently kissing his lips. "Blam is awesome. Not just as a bromance, but a romance. This isn't a one-way relationship, Blaine. I don't just want to date you because I feel sorry for you for having a crush on me. I have genuine feelings for you. All of that stuff I said before is true. I think of you first and last thing every day. You are the first person I go to when something cool happens or if I'm upset. And sometimes my arms ache with the need to hold you close and kiss you and … geez Blaine, other things ache thinking of you too."

Sam blushed and looked away until Blaine pulled his face back to him and kissed him gently. They stared into each other's eyes until Sam continued.

"And you really are the most beautiful, amazing person I have ever met. I will do everything in my power to see that gorgeous smile for as long as you will let me." Sam whispered and leaned his forehead against Blaine's again.

"Then, you better be prepared for a long stay" Blaine whispered, capturing Sam's lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Leaning back into the sofa, deepening the kiss, Sam wondered if maybe they should move somewhere more private. But then he remembered Blaine's parents were out of town, again. He held the brunette tighter, vowing to himself to make sure Blaine never had to endure long periods on his own anymore. He deserved someone to be there with him and make him feel loved and safe.

"Mmm," Blaine mumbled as he leaned back from the sweet, sweet kisses they were sharing. "What were you doing at the mall? And why didn't you ask me to come with you?" He teased.

"I was getting together a bag of goodies to surprise my best friend who has been quiet and distant this week. He said he was doing nothing so I thought a weekend with me would be just what he needed. Little did I know, he was going on a hot date … with a girl." Sam smiled, cockily.

Blaine buried his face in his hand embarrassed. "Oh, Sam. What was I thinking? I was going to date Tina. Of course she would want more than I can give her."

"So, you don't think you are as bisexual as you were trying to make yourself believe?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um," Blaine pretended to think "Yeah, not so much."

Sam chuckled, "Lucky for you, I am still very much, if not more, bisexual than I was at the start of the day." He smiled and pulled Blaine is for more kisses.

Blaine sighed and succumbed to the power of those lips that were just made for kissing. As they came up for air and tried to cool off a little so as not to move things too quickly, Blaine realised he had a date with his two friends tonight.

"Um, should I warn Tina that tonight's not exactly going to be what she thinks it's going to be? Or should we just all turn up and …." Blaine asked looking over Sam's shoulder in thought.

"Blaine, I have two words for you," Sam said waiting until he had the full attention of his new boyfriend. "Kiss … me."


End file.
